The Real Maddie Murdock
by Truth Squad
Summary: Maddie Murdock raps about being the 'original' daughter of Meg.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N**_**: This is my first Family Guy Fanfic which is sort of a Songfic because I listened to "The Real Sugar Baby" a parody of Eminem's song "The Real Slim Shady" and I thought of how Maddie was the real Maddie Murdock and came up with this.**

**Disclaimer: **Family Guy belongs to Seth Macfarlene while Maddie and Zack belongs to Malcolm Fox while Rosie, Sophie, and Maya belong to Ander Arias.

**The Real Maddie Murdock**

Maddie stepped up on a large stage the spotlight focusing on her. Her Mom, Dad, Grandfather, Grandma, Uncle Chris, Brian and Uncle Stewie were in the audience.

"Alright, test, test, test, test." Maddie tapped the mic. "Hello are we ready to go here?" She cleared her throat, "May I have your attention please?"

"WHAT?" The crowd asked.

"May I have your attention, please?"

"Yeah!" The crowd exclaimed.

"Will the real Maddie Murdock please speak up?" Silence. "We're gonna have a problem here."

"Y'all act like you've never heard a little white girl before. Jaws on the floor acting like you can _buy _me in a sugar store."

"CHA-CHING!" Lois called out doing the strange sign for it too.

"Cruising the halls must be looking for more 'cause I'm bigger than that and I won't be stuck on the floor," Maddie said and then laughed, "Hahahaha."

"What you laughing at?" Chris asked.

"You're all talking like, ah wait, no way, you're kidding! She didn't just sound like I think she did, did she?"

"Yeah yeah yeah!" Brian shouted.

"Hey, hey, hey where's Maddie?"

"Where you at?" Jillian asked. The music stops and everyone stared at her for a moment, surprised by her sudden appearance next to Chris. Shrugging their shoulders the song continued.

"I'm right here! Hanging with Jaina! Tee-hee," she plowed on with her rap, "Maddie, Maddie, Maddie, Maddie, Maddie, Maddie Murdock, Maddie Murdock!"

"I'm Maddie Murdock the REAL Maddie Murdock all you other Meg's daughters are just imitating so won't the real Maddie Murdock please jump up, please jump up, please jump up!" Maddie stopped to take a breather. "'Cause I'm Maddie Murdock the REAL Maddie Murdock all you other Meg's daughters are just imitating so won't the real Maddie Murdock please jump up, please jump up, please jump up!"

"Look at Rosie, walking around with her own crew, Maya, Sophie, and Stewie too," Maddie rapped almost bitterly.

"But she's so damn short though!" Peter called out.

"_WHAT_?!" Rosie exclaimed, offended.

"Yeah," Maddie agreed and blew a raspberry at Rosie.

"That's my niece, yo!" Stewie spoke proudly.

"And there's a million of us just like me, fuss like me, just don't give a fu- OH!! I would never say that!" She said the last part nervously pulling at her collar.

"Maddie!" Meg scolded.

"Dress like me, walk like me, have hair like me, and might be the next best thing, but not quite me! I'm Maddie Murdock the REAL Maddie Murdock all you other Meg's daughters are just imitating so won't the real Maddie Murdock please jump up, please jump up, please jump up! 'Cause I'm Maddie Murdock the REAL Maddie Murdock all you other Meg's daughters are just imitating so won't the real Maddie Murdock please jump up, please jump up, please jump up!"

Maddie threw the mike over her shoulder but then hurriedly picked it up.

"Oh, and could the rest of you lie down because I can't see anything, thanks!"

"Maddie, Maddie, Maddie, Maddie, Maddie, Maddie Murdock, Maddie Murdock!" Zack said doing an idiotic "rapper/gangster" pose.

The whole family sans Chris and Brian groaned.

"Would you stop with that song already?" Stewie complained.

"Hey guys, they're still here." Peter pointed out.

"Seriously?" Lois asked and looked at the screen.

"Maybe we should end this fic already. Maddie's bedtime is coming up." said Meg and picked up Maddie.

"AWW MEG!" Zack and Peter whined. Peter then started juggling fish to try and reclaim his former glory before it became Meg and Maddie all the time while Zack pleaded with Meg to let him have more screen time.

Stewie's small frame suddenly blocked the screen.

"Victory is mine! Now, to take back my spotlight from that cow and asinine blonde."

Lois picks Stewie up to show Zack clinging to Meg's leg to let him show the viewers a few gun tricks and Peter being chased by Hitler on a unicycle.

"C'mon Stewie bed-time." Stewie struggled all the while shouting insults at the oblivious red-head. "Good-night everybody."

**THE END**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **So I planned on just leaving this as a one-shot but I was listening to Do You Wanna by The Kooks and got inspired to write this. Next up is Meg and after that Tilly and CJ. Enjoy and I do not own Family Guy or Zack and Maddie. Enjoy and review!

* * *

Meg was doing her homework in the living room when Zack showed up. He gave her a pleading look which she ignored.

"No, Zack. I'm not in the mood," Meg said.

"But Meg you're never in the mood," Zack complained. He stomped his foot childishly and stormed off into the kitchen.

"Meg cock-blocking you again?" asked Stewie from his high chair.

"Yes." Zack grumbled arms crossed over his chest.

"You know you could serenade her. You're always complaining about how Maddie got a lot of screen time last time she rapped if you serenade Meg – though I don't see how anyone could find such a fat porker attractive – you'll get some and get more screen time."

"Thanks, man. I owe you one!" said Zack as he ruffled Stewie's nearly non-existent hair and ran off.

"Yes, indeed. I shall exploit this for my plans to dominate the world!" Stewie declared as Lois set a plate of cookies and milk in front of him. "After snack time."

Zack came back into the living room with a mike stand and dressed up in a biker's jacket. Meg sighed annoyed lifted her head to scold him when she noticed the mike.

"And I was hoping that you were in the mood tonight. So fed up of the same old answer." Meg's book fell to the ground as she dropped her book to gape at Zack. "There's broken bedrooms and there are broken hands. I am so fed up of the same old broken no."

Zack twirled around and a stage lit up behind him laser lights blinking to show large words reading "Do You Wanna Make Love Tonight?"

"And do you wanna? Do you wanna? Do you wanna make love tonight? I know you wanna. I know you wanna. I know you wanna make love tonight." Zack winked at Meg who was still shocked. "Oh I came to tell you. That you're my favorite girl." He pointed at Meg who blushed.

"Hey!" Maddie said glaring at Zack.

"You too, sweetie," he added. Maddie beamed and walked out of the room yelling about milk and cookies when she reached the kitchen. "And would you like it if I really rocked your world? There's broken hearts in basements and broken love on the streets. You were so fed up of it all always involving me."

"But do you wanna? Do you wanna? Do you wanna make love tonight? I know you wanna. I know you wanna. I know you wanna make love tonight."

Zack walked down the stairs of the stage to pull Meg up from her perch on the couch. They started slow dancing as Zack sung on, "Do you want? Do you want to? Do you wanna make love tonight? I know you want to babe. I know you want to. I know you want to make love tonight."

Smoke billowed out of the stage as Zack let go of Meg's hand to slide back on the stage a set of stairs rising out of the floor with the whole Griffin family on it. Peter, Chris, Brian, and Cody dressed in black tuxedos with top hats and Maddie, Lois, and Stewie in sparkly purple outfits similar to the outfits in they wore the theme song.

"Do you wanna? Do you wanna? Do you wanna make love to him?" They chorused dancing like they did in the theme song. "We know you wanna. We know you wanna."

"I know you wanna babe. I know you wanna. I know you wanna make love to me tonight." Zack slid on the stage on his knees stopping at the end of the stage right near Meg's face. "So do you wanna?"

Everyone waited in tense silence for her answer.

"Yes." She answered as everyone cheered and balloons and streamers rained down. Zack pulled her in for a kiss before both of them running up the stairs.

"Wait, did we just sing that song so my dad can beat up Mom again?" Maddie inquired as the family started for the couch.

"What are you-" Cody's question was muffled by Stewie's hand.

"Of course," Stewie lied. Maddie's eyes widened before she bolted up the stairs screaming for Zack not to hurt Meg.

"You're evil, man." Cody said going off towards the kitchen.

"Save some cookies for me!" Stewie said running after him.

**To be continued…**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **I am not just doing Malcolm Fox's OCS I am doing all the Family Guy OCs that I like which is why Cody Murdock is next I'm still working on Tilly and CJ's sorta duet and changing the lyrics so this was easier. I'm thinking of doing Eddie but I'm not sure what song would fit him or any situation he's in. Expect more characters singing and suggest Family Guy OCs or songs in your reviews.

Cody furtively looked around the living room. The Griffins and Murdocks were on a family outing but him and Maddie had been grounded so his half-sister was sulking in her room.

After having made sure no one was present he ripped off the wall paper to reveal a safe. After opening the safe he took out a karaoke machine.

He hooked it up to the TV and music started playing.

"The city is at a war playtime for the young and rich. Ignore me if you see me 'cause I just don't give a shit." At the last sentence he shrugged his shoulders in a blasé manner.

"The city is at war. Bless the young and rich with designer drugs and designer friends. Here's how it is it's all about who you know if you got money you get things for free," he sung. He started tapping his foot. 

"Get on your knees if you wanna reach the top because the party never stops, don't stop now!" Maddie walked down the stairs to see Cody singing. Her face turned into a mask of confusion before an evil grin appeared on her face and she ran up the stairs. 

"Come on! Stick around and see how it ends. Better get the money and run and meet me at the parking lot. Bang bang! Shoot 'em up, yeah." By then Maddie had crept down the stairs again with a video camera turning on while her half-brother obliviously started dancing along to the song.

"The city is at war playtime for the young and rich. Ignore me if you see me 'cause I just don't give a shit. The city is at war bless the young and rich with designer drugs and designer friends." Cody was now enthusiastically dancing terribly so absorbed he didn't notice Maddie start shaking with laughter. 

"This little girl was alone in the world until she found a way to get a fix for free. Oh pretty please!" He clasped his hands together and said the words in a falsetto voice. "It breaks my heart to see another tragedy. She finally got her picture on TV (but not for a good reason)." Cody said behind his hand. 

"Come on! Live it up while you can. We all lose in the end no you don't get another shot.  
Bang bang! Shoot 'em up, yeah."

He mimed shooting with two guns while Maddie stepped closer to get a close-up. 

"The city is at a war. Playtime for the young and rich. Ignore me if you see me 'cause I just don't give a shit."

"The city is at war. Bless the young and rich with designer drugs and designer friends." Cody was getting towards a big finish singing with more gusto. 

"The city is at war, the city is at war, the city is at war (war, uh oh) Bang bang! Shoot 'em up, shoot 'em up, yeah." Maddie tiptoed behind him angling the camera so it still had a clear shot of him singing.

"Bang bang! Shoot 'em up, shoot 'em up, yeah (the city is at war). Bang bang! Shoot 'em up,  
shoot 'em up, yeah. Bang bang! Shoot 'em up, shoot 'em up, yeah." At the last word he dropped his mike dramatically and posed.

"Cody," Maddie sang. "Say 'hello' to the camera. I'm sure you'll get tons of views on YouTube."

He jumped and then chased after her as she cackled evilly and ran up the stairs.

Of course Maddie got the video on YouTube despite Cody's protest, but she didn't know the domino effect it would cause.


End file.
